


【FGO同人】惰懶天國

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含性描寫請注意#在床上荒廢一天（笑）的短文#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】惰懶天國

她記得，昨晚還有半杯水剩下...

從被窩伸出手來，搭在床邊桌上盲目地搜索著，藤丸立香舐了一圈乾涸的嘴唇，喜悅著指尖傳來的玻璃杯觸感，雪白單薄的床被像受驚的水面般開始起伏動盪，短暫地翻騰出一陣陣的波浪，她急不及待地探出半身拿起玻璃杯，仰顎把清水一喝而盡，咕嚕咕嚕的發出艱辛地吞嚥的聲音。

最後的一口清水還含在嘴裡還未吞下，滋潤著感覺黏糊糊的口腔，藤丸立香剛把玻璃杯放下，光裸著的半身便立刻被潛伏在白色波浪裡的一條修長手臂挽住，拉入那惰懶的天國之中。

在這純白單調的小房間，在這張狹窄的單人床，在這光線暗淡的被窩內，長期依賴著的視覺受到退化，取而代之加強的是觸感和聽覺，對比起男人顯得纖細柔美的身體包納在結實的懷中，藤丸立香的雙手抵在刻印著無數傷疤的胸膛上，虔誠又憐愛的逐一描繪它們的線條與形狀。

沾濕的雙唇被碾壓，撬開緊閉的牙關，滑膩靈活的肉物掠過粉潤的牙床，隨即深入其中，攪動出咕滋的水聲。兩根柔韌的舌頭宛如成為了他們意識的分身，極盡舌頭所及的動作，去交融，去融化，去融合，唯獨分離是不被他們所認可的舉動。啊，這是一種萬劫不復、沒有回頭路的美妙感覺，不管有形無形的一切都在男人的毒性中沸騰溶解，腦子、血液、視線、理性、肌膚、肉體、感情…沒有一項例外能成功逃離，全部不分你我的混合成黏稠的液體，這莫非是叫一心同體嗎？她下意識地默認著，在氧氣稀薄得近乎於無時萌生起求生欲，掙扎著脫離。

即使甜美又叫人貪戀，可是一旦涉及到死亡，任憑是多麽溫柔的親吻也會變成殘暴的啃咬。

她差點兒被愛德蒙唐泰斯的親吻所殺死，而他的確是有這種企圖…這已經不是含糊的懷疑，是百分百的肯定了。當嘴唇單方面強制分離的時候，嘴裡的一口清水變成了稠密微甜的津液，拉扯成不捨的牽線，身處於失神的惘然之中，藤丸立香張開著嘴唇急促地呼吸，呵出體內燃燒著的熱息，意識模糊間她聽到了男人低低的笑聲，彷彿是在嗤笑她普通的肺活量，也是在讚美她本能的掙扎抵抗。

不過就是普普通通的她，比任何的特別都還要棒。

明明看不清面目，明明被黑暗所籠罩著，可是藤丸立香卻能在一塌糊塗的腦海中填補出愛德蒙此刻的表情，在黏膩的肌膚觸碰間尋求到安心感，在這個容不下他人的臂彎內，她被容許可以忘記了時間，忘記了責任，消耗精力與男人糾纏交歡，然後筋疲力竭的昏睡過去，到醒來後再度索取對方的熱吻和侵犯，把自由的一天時間完全荒廢在床上。

因為這是在遣散愛德蒙之前，所能給予彼此的最後一點溫柔。

兩個獨立個體的緊密交纏是多麽讓人心滿意足，那怕少女已經忘記了人類必要的進餐，但是男人如牛奶浮沫的濃厚體液總能神奇地填飽她的飢餓，甚至身體和心靈還會有種過量的飽漲感，滿得要傾瀉出來。

所謂的言語在唾液與體液的侵蝕間退化得只剩下稱呼可以道出，貪婪的御主動身，兩人在佈滿皺褶的床單上滾了一圈，交換了上下位置。

Avenger…Avenger…藤丸立香無意義地呼喚著，想要彌補自己逃離親吻的舉動般細吻著男人身體，她揉捏起男性腹部齊整分明的肌理，舌尖嬌氣地含住他的乳頭，模仿他對自己的舐舔方式，妄想透過越軌的愛撫去玷染他的靈基，挑釁起他蟄伏著的狂暴。

這一天過去後她已不再是他的御主，能夠肆意妄為盡情呼喚他的僅剩下這24小時…或許是比想像中還要少的時間。

藤丸立香於他來說，說不定僅是一個醒來後變得印象模糊、似有似無的夢境而已，若是她對愛德蒙的影響可以深入至靈基盡處就好了…吮吸著的蒼白皮膚綻開出玫紅的痕跡，上面汗水微咸的味道與眼淚不謀而合，再灑上了她腦補出的甘甜。畢竟愛德蒙對她而言已是一塊牛奶糖，又白又硬又甜，藤丸立香捨不得咬碎，只是小心翼翼地含著他一下一下的舔抹，嘗著每一滴在舌面上溶化出的甘液，沒有男性能禁得住這細膩至極的撫弄，徹夜享樂過的性器再度挺立起來，抵在她柔軟平坦的小腹上輕輕磨蹭，留戀著滑膩又緊緻的纏密包覆。

“又想要嗎？”愛德蒙翻身將她壓於自已身下，黑暗中閃爍著的金色虎眸總是在與她對視時施於暈眩的效果，他熟練地分開她的雙腿，性器在濕潤的穴口上徘徊摩擦，藤丸立香輕哼著輕飄飄的細吟，主動扭腰將他沒入自己體內，“嗯哈...想要...”配合頻繁的聳動，男人低頭再度吸吮她的唇，盼望這次的親吻可以安樂地將她殺死，如果親手賜予少女死亡的人是他，那麼心裡又怨又恨的焦慮感至少可以獲得消停，他可以不用記掛著御主的事情，可以徹底放棄人性浸淫在復仇怨念中，永永遠遠，單純地憤恨下去。

多麼邪惡的欲念啊...他果然是一個本性惡質的復仇者。

每一下沉甸甸的出入都在使壞地蹂躪稚嫩的身體，少女絲滑的內部總是無言地承受著他的粗暴，包容著他的入侵，她蜷縮起身體抱著愛德蒙，雙手深深陷入他的後背，自私地奢望著真的可以就此與他同為一體，這樣她便可以不用承受分離的痛苦。

絕頂的高潮一遍遍拆騰著疲憊的身體，男人又一次射入她的體內，被黏滑的濁液所填滿的甬道反射性蠕動吞嚥，藤丸立香滿足地癱軟在床舖上，合上雙眼的臉容露出了一道脆弱的微笑，微張的嘴型似在呢喃著不要走的句子，就算如此也是甘之如飴的，她是這樣認為著。

他記得，昨晚還有半盒香煙剩下…

離開了接吻的嘴巴頓感寡淡無味，愛德蒙從床上探出半身，瞇起眼睛摸索著桌面，成功越過玻璃杯找到蓋子打開了的煙盒。

他隨便抽出一根潔白的香煙，叨在嘴裡準備抽煙，想到了打火機已贈予御主的他剛想回頭讓她給自己點煙，但赤裸著的半身便立刻被藏匿在床被下的一條纖細手臂所挽住，拉入那惰懶的沒完沒了的天國之中。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 果然工口才是第一生產力，稍微有點幹勁，在床上荒廢一整天太色情了，慵懶與黏糊糊的氣團真是毒藥，有感覺跟沒感覺真是差太遠了。
> 
> 涉及2.0序章被一筆提過的遣散從者的部分，知道遣散過後回歸普通人生活的咕噠子懷著永別的心情與伯爵纏綿的小短文，忽然興起就寫寫寫了。
> 
> 忘卻補正真是很甜的固有技能呢…愈看技能簡介愈覺得甜。


End file.
